mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Harris
Harris is a high-ranking member of the Harvey Boys Gang, serving as a Caporegime, Johnathan Wonga's right-hand-man. Biography Not much is really known about Harris' history but it is known that he grew up in Somerset in England, and while not much is known about his childhood either, it has been stated that he has an older sister named Emma, who is a teacher living in Florida. Harris became involved with the Harvey Boys Gang at an early age, and worked in their bar The Golden Lion as a bartender for awhile. Harris mainly worked for them as hitman until eventually getting made. Despite his reputation as a well-experienced hitman, Harris didn't really start to climb up the ranks until Johnathan Wonga joined the gang as a capo. Harris was placed in John's regime, working as his personal hitman. John noticed Harris' skills with a gun quickly and decided to make him his right-hand man. Harris always accompanies John on missions and everywhere, and answers directly to him. Similar to the ex-Corleone Family enforcer Luca Brasi, Harris has said that he would sooner kill himself than betray John. These days During John's peace meetings to try and settle things with the O'Brady Gang, Harris was presented, and helped his boss with his big motivational and peaceful speech. Harris was one of the men who stole the tomato ketchup van from the O'Brady Gang's tomato ketchup warehouse later that day. Harris was also said to be helping his boss with his plans to secretly kill Louis Harvey, and take over London and all the gangs in the city as well. He is doing this because he never liked Harvey as he always insulted his bartending skills, and also refused his request to be made for ages due to his distrust of people named Harris for some unknown reasons, probably having something to do with the school shooter Eric Harris. Family Harris has an older sister named Emma who is a teacher living in Florida, kind of like Fredrick. Personality and traits Harris is the silent but deadly (not the fart) type, always ready to kill whoever his boss points a finger at, kind of like Navado in his Armageddon ending. Despite being a high-ranking member of the Harvey Boys Gang, Harris' true loyalty is to John Wonga himself rather than to the gang itself. He regularly defends his boss's name from other people in the gang who question his skills of running a whole regime. Harris suffers from arachnophobia, and can't even look at a spider without passing out and vomiting at the same time. As such, he would probably have a deep hatred for Muffet and Fire-breathing Groupie's nickname. Trivia *Harris suffers from severe arachnophobia, and thinks that spiders are decedents of Clurkicus himself! *His red car was given to him by John as a birthday present. *Harris is very similar to the dead Luca Brasi in some regards: **Both men have both said they would rather kill themselves before they'd betray their employer plus leader. **Both men are considered to be their employer's most loyal and valued asset, tho Luca was only for the moment. **Both men are considered the silent but deadly type. **Both men have a talent for killing, really. Gallery We looke peel.png|Harris performing a hit for John. Those.jpg|Harris scared to go down the stairs due to some itsy-bitsy spiders. Mr Tesler owned a tesler named Mesler .jpg|The car of Harris. Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:British Category:Harvey Boys Gang Category:Mobsters Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Neutral Evil